My Love Story (Discountinue)
by Cath0797
Summary: Kyuhyun menyukai Siwon tetapi karena pergaulan yang Siwon jalani membuat Kyuhyun ragu untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada siwon. Lalu apa yang terjadi saat siwon dan kyuhyun bertemu? Lalu bagaimana jika siwon membawa seorang yeojachingu kepada kyuhyun yang jelas jelas merupakan teman Kyuhyun? RnR Please
1. Prolog

**My Love Story (GS Ver.)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Genderswitch**

**Cast : Kyuhyun (Yeoja), Siwon (Namja), Heechul (Yeoja), Hangeng (Namja), Eunhyuk (Yeoja), Donghae (Namja), Leeteuk (Yeoja), Kangin (Namja), Changmin (Yeoja), Yunho (Namja), Jaejoong (Yeoja)**

**AN : Maaf bila sebelumnya saya bertanya dengan judul ASK. Terima kasih kepada Reviewer(?) yang memberi tau bahwa di FFn melarang hal itu. Maaf bila saya kurang mengerti larangan yang ada. Sekali lagi terima kasih. ^^**

**Attention: !Saya hanya meminjam Nama!**

**Warning Typo!**

**RnR Please….**

**PROLOG**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Yeoja yang pendiam dan tertutup, jarang berdekatan dengan namja. Tetapi diam – diam ia menyukai namja yang bernama Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun merupakan Anak dari Cho Kangin dan Cho Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mempunyai dua orang sahabat dari ia kecil. Sahabatnya bernama Shim Changmin dan Lee Hyukjae atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk.

**Choi Siwon**

Namja tampan yang popular dan banyak disukai Yeoja. Siwon namja yang memiliki banyak teman dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa aja. Siwon merupakan anak tunggal dari Choi Yunho dan Choi Jaejoong.

**Shim Changmin**

Yeoja yang manis dan periang. Sahabat Kyuhyun.

**Kim Heechul**

Yeoja yang menarik perhatian semua namja termasuk Siwon tetapi hatinya hanya mempunyai Namja yang bernama Tan Hangeng. Teman Sekelas Kyuhyun

**Tan Hangeng**

Namja yang merupakan Sahabat dekat Siwon. Namja yang cukup populer karena wajahnya yang tampan dan berwibawa.(sama seperti siwon sebenarnya)

**Lee Hyuk Jae**

Sahabat Kyuhyun yang sangat realistis dan biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menyukai namja yang bernama Lee Donghae.

**Lee Donghae**

Seorang Namja yang berusia 20 tahunnan. Lebih tua dibandingkan siwon dan hangeng. Namja yang cukup cuek dan kurang peka terhadap sekitar

AN : cerita ini akan ada 2 versi gs dan bl. jadi silahkan ditunggu ya chingu.


	2. Chapter 1

**My Love Story (GS Ver.)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Genderswitch**

**Cast : Kyuhyun (Yeoja), Siwon (Namja), Heechul (Yeoja), Hangeng (Namja), Eunhyuk (Yeoja), Donghae (Namja), Leeteuk (Yeoja), Kangin (Namja), Changmin (Yeoja), Yunho (Namja), Jaejoong (Yeoja)**

**Attention : !Saya hanya meminjam Nama!**

**Summary : Kyuhyun menyukai Siwon tetapi karena pergaulan yang Siwon jalani membuat Kyuhyun ragu untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada siwon. Lalu apa yang terjadi saat siwon dan kyuhyun bertemu? Lalu bagaimana jika siwon membawa seorang yeojachingu kepada kyuhyun yang jelas jelas merupakan teman Kyuhyun? **

**Warning Typo!**

**RnR Please….**

…**Happy Reading…**

**Chapter 1**

Pagi yang cerah membuat semua orang bersemangat untuk ke sekolah. Cho Kyuhyun salah satunya, yeoja yang dulunya periang menjadi sangat pendiam dan tertutup. Kyuhyun memiliki sahabat yang selalu ada saat dia membutuhkan, betapa beruntungnya yeoja ini. Meskipun ia pendiam sahabatnya tidak pernah mengeluh, dan tetap bersamanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah akhirnya… kita masuk Junior High School juga. Hah…. Senangnya." Suara Cempreng milik Shim Changmin menyapa telinga Kyuhyun pertama kali sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya. Dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun-ah… Changmin-ah tunggu aku…." Teriak seorang yeoja lagi yang baru saja datang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk teman Kyuhyun yang masih bias berbicara normal dibandingkan Shim Changmin yang selalu mengeluarkan suara diatas rata – rata.

Mendengar suara sahabatnya Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun berbalik. Dan saat itu juga mata Kyuhyun berbinar binary melihat sosok lain dibelakang Eunhyuk yang baru saja datang. Eunhyuk yang dilihat secara intens pun merasa rishi

"Kyu-ah… kau baik – baik saja kan? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Dia tidak melihat mu hyuk-ah" Jawab Changmin dengan malas

"Aku melihat malaikat tampan Hyuk-ah" jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar binary

Eunhyuk yang binggung pun menolehkan kepalanya. Dan benar saja, sekarang ia tau siapa yang Kyuhyun pandang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan CHOI SIWON. Namja yang cukup populer dan cukup pintar.

"Kyuhyun-ah… sebaiknya kita kekelas sekarang. Aku belum mengetahui kelasku. Ayo temani aku dari pada kau melihat dia dipagi – pagi buta seperti ini" Kata Eunhyuk sambil menarik Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang protes pada sahabatnya. sedangkan Changmin hanya mengikuti saja tanpa membantu Eunhyuk untuk menyeret Kyuhyun

"Hyuk-ah~ aku masih ingin melihat dia" Protes Kyuhyun

"Tidak – Tidak. Sebaiknya kau tidak melihatnya, lagi pula ia tidak akan melihatmu Kyuhyun-ah" Jawab Eunhyuk yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung diam dan mengikuti sahabatnya tanpa protes lagi

…Dikelas…

"huft… untung kita sekelas Kyuhyun-ah" Kata Eunhyuk. Dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kyuhyun

"YAK! Hyuk-ah…kau tidak merasa beruntung kita sekelas?" Protes Changmin

"Mianhae Minnie-ah, sayangnya aku tidak merasa beruntung" Jawab Eunhyuk yang membuat Changmin kesal, dan Kyuhyun? Jangan ditanya, yeoja itu kini tertawa terbahak – bahak.

Saat Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya sedang asik mengobrol, tiba – tiba sekelompok namja masuk kekelas mereka. Siapa lagi kalau buka Choi Siwon dan kawan – kawan. Ternyata mereka satu kelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, masuklah Seonsengnim yang merupakan wali kelas mereka.

"hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan namamu" Kata Seonsengnim

Masuklah Yeoja cantik dan manis.

"Annyeonghaseyo… Kim Heechul imnida. Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik. Mohon kerja samanya" Kata Heechul

"Tentu…" Jawab Siwon. Murid tampan itu menjawab dengan sangat jelas. Dan jangan lupa mata Siwon yang terus mengawasi yeoja itu

Hal tersebut tidak luput dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum kecut. Sahabat Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandanginya dengan rasa iba. Mereka tau apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini, karena mereka tau Kyuhyun menyukai Siwon sudah sangat lama atau bahkan bukan hanya sahabatnya.

"sudahlah Kyu…" Kata Eunhyuk sambil mengelus kepalanya, diikuti Changmin yang ikut mengelus punggung sahabatnya dengan harapan dapat mengurangi kesedihan sahabatnya.

"ummm.." hanya dijawab anggukan dan gumam-an oleh Kyuhyun

.

.

…Tring….Tring….Tring… (anggap bunyil bel sekolah ya chingu hihi)

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi tanda sudah jamnya untuk beristirahat. Murid – murid semua berhamburan keluar, tetapi Kyuhyun dan sahabatny tidak kemana – kemana. Siwon dan kawan – kawan menghampiri Yeoja anak baru tsb.

"Hai…" Sapa Siwon kepada Heechul

"Hai" Jawab Heechul

"Namaku Choi Siwon. Bisa minta nomor handphonemu?" Tanya Siwon

"Umm… baiklah" Jawab Heechul sambil memberi nomor Handphonenya

"Gomawo… tunggu smsku ya" Jawab Siwon

Setelah itu Siwon dan kawan – kawannya keluar dari kelas. Dan tak lama setelahnya Heechul pun keluar untuk mengetahui letak kantin sekolah barunya. Saat suasana kelas hening, tinggalah Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Changmin.

"Ummmm…Kyu kau mau makan apa? Akan aku belikan dikantin?" Tanya Changmin

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar Minnie-ah" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan lesu

"Baiklah. Hyuk-ah temani aku" Kata Changmin sambil memberi isyarat kepada Eunhyuk untuk memberikan Kyuhyun waktu sendiri.

Setelah kelas itu benar – benar sepi. Kyuhyun hanya menidurkan kepalanya sambil menghadap ke jendela yang berada disampingnya.

"Hah…. Memang ada dan tidak ada aku disini tidak akan berpengaruh kepadamu" Curhat Kyuhyun kepada jendela didepannya tentunya

… Saat Dikantin…

"hah… aku kasihan pada Kyuhyun, Hyuk-ah" Kata Changmin sambil mendudukan dirinya dibangku kantin

"Humm… aku juga" Jawab Eunhyuk sambil melihat sekeliling untuk mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan

"Hey Minnie lihat itu…" Kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk kearah belakangnya Changmin.

Saat Changmin berbalik, ia melihat Siwon dan kawan – kawannya sedang merayu Heechul. Changmin dan Eunhyuk sangat geram melihatnya tetapi mereka bisa apa. Lalu mereka memilih beranjak dari sana menuju kekelas dibandingkan melihat Siwon dan kawan – kawannya. baru saja mereka akan beranjak sesuatu mengejutkan mereka.

"K..Kyuu..." Panggil Eunhyuk saat melihat Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan teman - temannya

tanpa banyak berkata, Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan kantin dan juga sahabatnya.

TBC

apa yang akan terjadi jika siwon melihat kyuhyun pergi?

kemana Kyuhyun akan pergi?

ditunggu ke chapter selanjutnya

AN: sebenernya cerita ini mirip seperti kehidupan nyata hanya sedikit diubah alurnya hihi… selamat menikmati, dan 1 lagi krn ini ff special jd aku balas reviewnya. Gomawo…

**Chunie :** hihi… gomawo.. akan diusahakan cepat

**Fanekyu : **hihi…. Nanti ada koq yang bl. Ditunggu aja ya chingu. Gomawo

**Meotmeot : **okay… selamat menunggu chingu, akan diusahakan gak ngaret ya postnya

**Fetty818 :** makasih chingu… hehehe

**Septianurmalit1 : **pasti dilanjut chingu…. Iy lagi bingung abisnya kalo gs doank jadi dibikin bl juga deh. Gomawo udh di bookmarks hehehe

**Cuttiekyu : **hihi… ini udh dipost koq. Gomawo


End file.
